Happy Birthday Spain!
by Hetalian-lover18
Summary: It was Spain's Birthday, and guess who had to show up early in the morning. Sorry this is my first story, please read and review. :)


Romano was furious! why, because antonios stupid friends showed up at the house this morning drunk. Antonio had a police shift today and had to leave Roma all alone with them... Romano cursed silently as he quietly moved down the hall. past the rooms they were suposidly sleeping their drunkness off in.

He let out a sigh when he reached the stairs, to day had started out horribly, it was supposed to go as planned, as he planned, because today was not just any day but Espana's birthday. Ignoring the ominus feel of the house he crept down the stairs to start preparing a batch of spagettii. While he let the pasta boil he sat at the table, reading a magazine he had bought earlier in the week. He didn't notice the dark melevolent aura standing behind him, but he did notice when a rag was firmly placed over his mouth and nose.

Panic struck him like a bat striking a ball, Romano tried to struggle, but soon became aware of the darkness creeping into his vision. Before he blacked out he cought a glimpse of wavey blond hair, and cursed.

~ 3 HOURS~

Spain had just gotten back home from his long day, he was exoustided. When he walked in he smelt the familiar aroma of pasta and fresh tomato souce. With a sensier smile he walked into the kitchen and called out, "Roma, I'm home!" but there came no answer, he called again and this time heard a muffled noise coming from somewhere in the house.

Going to examin it hefound himself climbing the stairs, looking down at the stairs he noticed a flower pedal, "strange, how did this get here." he wondered until another muffled sound came from the house, this time he knew it was from the second floor. Continuing up the stairs he noticed more and more pedals almost as if they were leading him. He Decided to follow them.

A few short minutes later he found himself staring at his bedroom door, the pedals lead straight to it, slowly and cously he reached for the knob and opened the door. The sight that greeted him, quickly made his dick stand at attention.

There laying on his bed was Romano, he was bound in red ribbon, his hands were tied above his head with it, there were individual piaces covering his eyes and mouth, it was wraped all the way around his body and the ends were tied of at his throbbing cock. Spain also noticed the Dildo in his ass and the control that was taped to his leg, and the card... Card? yes there was a car laying right next to him, the cover read 'Happy Birthday', flipping it open he read:

Bonjour,

Here is your birthday present from a couple of good friends,

Make the best of it mon cheri.

your old friends,

Francis and Gilbert.

Spain was in awe of what they had done, but before he called them and praised them he had to take care of Romano, He reached over and removed a portion of ribbon that was on his mouth, leaving his eyes covered.

"Fucking Bastards, l-let me out of this!" Romano yelled at the top of his lungs. He tried moving but to no avail.

Spain leaned over close to Romano's ear and whispered, "calm down Roma, its me" To that Romano's face seemed to grow a bright shade of red. He trembled and twitched in embaressment.

"S-spain, let me go now!" Romano ordered.

Still close to romano's ear spain answered, "Now why would i do that Gil and France went through al this trouble to give me a really good birthday present this year," when he finished talking he licked the skin just below romano's right ear. The italian sqeaked. Spain then let his hand move up to curess Romanos curl, knowing it was his weakest spot, Romano started to gasp and moan the more spain tugged or twistedhis curl.

"Sp...ain" Romano moaned out, "P-please, atleast t-take this blindfold AH!-off." Spain ignored this request and instead removed his hand from his little tomatos curl instead, he moved it down to one of the pick nipples that shown and his mouth moved to catch the lips of the foul mouthed itanlian.

They broke apart when Spain felt Roma's breathes begin to become labored. and instead he moved his position to hover over the bound italian. in one quick move he untied romano's hands, yet again leaving the blindfolld on and the bow neatly tied around his cock.

With his hands free romano had one goal to get that damn thing out of his ass. Whith all of his strength he pushed Spain off of him, he quickly turned over and his hands found the toys end as it still vibrated slowly in his behind. He searched for the switch to stop it but couldn't find it that was when it hit him,"oh g-god," he whispered as he felt the vibrations grow more powerful. at the angle he was in the toy almost touched his prostate.

Spain, enot caring about the push he recived uped the juice that was on the controll box, leaning forward, he smacked Romano's ass, earning himself a half scream, half moan. He placed his hand on the end of the toy and pulled it most of the way out, then shoved it back in. This time it was right up against his prostate and he screamed.

"P-please, let me... i need to..." and just like that the ribbon that kept him from cumming was removed and he reached his orgasm. Spurting cum al over the blanckets below him. He gasped for air, feeling the weight of the bed shift he fanned a hand out searching for him, for Spain. He felt something hard and wet press against his mouth without a question or second thought he opened his mouth and allowed Spains Cock to go into his mouth. his hand moved to grip the base as his tongue hesitently moved against the shaft, in his mouth.

Romano managed to pull the cock almost all the way out of his mouth until he was suckin on the tip. Spain couldn't take it and gripped Romanos hair harshly pulling him off, kissing him harshly, his tongue leaping out to to run along Roma's bottom lip.

Openning his mouth Romano let Spain dominate his lip. He didn't notice when spain shifted them so romano was sitting on his lap, but he did notice when Spains dick poked at his ass. He made a worried noise because the toy was still in. Reaching back Spain pulled the toy out ever so slowly.

Romano shivered and moaned, whimpering a little when Spain plundged in back in and pulled it out again, this time he pulled it all the way out, Romano was panting and as he laid his head on Spains shoulder.

Spain leaned his mouth close to Romanos ear and snaked his tongue out to like the edge, as his hands braced Romanos hips. He felt Romano tense as the tip slowly slid inside, Romano gasped when Spain thrust the rest of the way in. Leting out a low groan, he paused briefly and slide almost al the way out, and slammed back in, a slow but hard pace started like this, Spain changed his angle searching for the one spot, he knew he found it when Romano screamed in his ear.

"Espana..." he whispered before bitting down hard on Spain's shoulder, He felt Spain flinch, and thrust rather harshly into him. Soon Romano was nothing but a squrming moaning mess and his prostate was abused over and over again. Feeling a pressure coiling in his lower stomach, he reached his hands up grasping Spains hair.

Spain crashed his lips to Romanos in a lip bruising kiss, his hips upword in to the italians rectum. Romano broke the kiss letting out a loud scream of Spain's human name, and cumming hard against his and Spain's chest. Feeling Romano's walls tighten around him, Spain came hard in Romano.

Togeather they road out their orgasm's, once calmed down Spain carefully pulled out of Romano and reached up, to untie the blindfold from the no limp and exahusted italian. Laying down on the bed he pulled The blanket over both of them.

"I love you, my little tomato," Spain whispered.

Romano looked at him through sleepy eyes, snuggling closer, "Fucking Bastard," Romano said. Whispering, "i love you too, Happy Birthday...bastard." Then he fell asleep, Spain wrapped his other arm around Romano, and smiling he closed his eyes and drifted to a happy sleep.


End file.
